stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Boats to Build (Baldwin)
| name = Boats to Build | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 3 | ep_num = 5 | code = 20 | writer = Richie Kennedy | originaldate = 2004 | stardate = n/a | year = 2376 | prev = Blue Clear Sky | next = }} Summary The investigates the cause of a the subspace disturbance. Meanwhile, Bridget has news for Patrick. Memorable quotes :"Hi. How are things up on the bridge?" :"Things are going well. We're still trying to figure out what caused that subspace wave." :"It would probably help if we were able to head over to the source of the wave." :"We may get our chance. We're doing all right in regard to our Cardassian cargo runs. Since we have the best astrometric lab of the ships in the area," :"We're the one that gets to investigate." ::- Bridget and Patrick Ingrum :"You feeling all right, ma'am?" :"I'm fine. I've been feeling a little queasy lately." ::- and Bridget :"Because, doctor, now is not the right time. I don't want him feeling guilty about asking me to work with him on or hazardous mission." ::- Bridget, on why she is waiting to tell her boyfriend her news. :"No doubt about it. That object is a giant warp coil. Put enough plasma in that thing and you'll generate a subspace field big enough to rock anything within a couple hundred light years." ::- Bridget, on the object they found in the badlands. :"She's been feeling a little under the weather lately. She looks like she's about to get space sick or something." :"I'm sure she'll be fine, but if I were to speculate, It's probably a cause for celebration." ::- Dorian Collins and Donna Belding, regarding Bridget :"We've known each other for what, maybe three years now? These past three months, I think we've gotten to know each other a little more intimately. Right now I feel that our paths in life are meant for us to walk together. I guess what I'm saying is quite simple. Bridget, will you many me?" :"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question. I'm thinking the same way. I accept." ::- Patrick Ingrum proposes to Bridget :"We heard that Bridget hasn't been feeling too well. Sarah and I were thinking that it may be a sign of change." :"Our relationship appears to have made it into scuttlebutt." :"I suppose it has. You know what they say about scuttlebutt." :"I do - it's usually true. I guess we should say, on a personal note, that we are now engaged and hopefully, in about seven and a half months, will become proud parents." :"Congratulations." ::- Donna Belding, Patrick Ingrum, and Bridget, confirming rumors. Notes * The relationship story between Bridget and Patrick, begun in Blue Clear Sky, continues. Bridget finds out that she is expecting. * Donna Belding is established as the Second officer * The title refers to the song which Patrick and Bridget sang together aboard the Neosho. * The report on space weather Patrick recorded is based upon the Hazardous Weather Outlook the uses to predict severe weather. * is given a commission and invited to stay aboard Baldwin. She officially graduates from Starfleet Academy at the beginning of "Reaction to Action, Part 1" References "9 to 5"; Badlands; " ; Belding, Donna; Collins, Dorian; Ingrum, Anna; Bridget; External links *Boats to Build Full text of the story, at the USS Baldwin series home. Episode 21